A God's Desire
by Kyuubiluver
Summary: Aizen Sousuke has desired Ichigo for the longest time. Now his plans for Ichigo are starting. Will Ichigo save himself and his friends? AizenIchigo LEMON.


Ohayo minnia-san! Kyuu-chan again and I'm back with another Bleach One-shot. Since I got so many good reviews on my last one, I decided to try something else a little more challenging! Hope you enjoy!

Warning: This is a YAOI fanfcition. No likey? GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! AizenIchi BoyXBoy/Yaoi/Graphic/Rated M!

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character Thoughts"_

---666---

**The God's Desire**

Aizen's POV

Kurosaki Ichigo. I remember the first time I had heard that name. It had been when Kuchiki Rukia had been finally found out that I heard that name. It was at a Captain's meeting, no one really knowing why they were here and I was not truly interested until they showed a picture of the boy. Young, maybe about 15, with tanned skin, a heart shaped face, burning brown eyes and the most shocking orange hair. Maybe it was just my fascination with power or maybe my need for different and strange things, but the second I saw that boy…

**I wanted him.**

It wasn't anything as idiotic as "love at first sight" or anything like that nonsense. It was something instinctual. Something inside urged me to find this child and claim him as mine, but I didn't. I knew good things came to those who waited and I had waited centuries. My plans were just about to begin and if I played my cards right, Ichigo would be mine as well.

Sure enough when Rukia (the stupid, blind bitch) was dragged back for executing, my plans went into action and so did Ichigo. It was almost too easy killing off the Chamber 46 and faking my own death, but that just made my plans go along easier. Soon everything was in place. Rukia was to be executed by the Sōkyoku, Ichigo was close at hand and everyone was none the wiser. Finally my plans came together, I had the Hōgyoku, Rukia was dying and Ichigo, the boy I longed for with every cell in my body, was at my feet, barely conscious and just so helpless.

I was about to take him with us too, if Yoruichi and Soi Fon hadn't interfered. (Sigh) Even the best of plans can fail, I suppose. With that I descended into Hueco Mundo like a God and began to collect my Arrancar. Of course, I always kept a close eye on those Shinigami, especially my Ichigo. Yes, he is mine. There was no escaping his destiny. He was to rule beside me willingly as my lover or forcefully as my consort.

Of course as time past, I began to long for him even more. I needed to have him beside me. His young, virgin body pressed again mine as I took him on our bed. His whimpers, whines and pleads whispered in my ears as I claimed him. It didn't matter if he loved me or not, his body would become addicted to the pleasure I brought him and he would never wish to leave my side.

Of course I wouldn't be too harsh with him, unless he was disobedient. If he was good, he would be treated like a prince and he would never have to fight again. No, I couldn't have him too scarred. After all, I was a God among men and desired only the best and most beautiful lover. It was then, after five months of waiting for the perfect someone to help me bring Ichigo here that Ulquiorra and Yammi returned from their scouting mission in the human world that I saw her. Inoue Orihime, a friend of Ichigo's and a girl with rather unique abilities.

When they had infiltrated Soul Society, I had only paid attention to Ichigo and his abilities, but now, as I watched the girl heal the Mexican boy (Hado? Rado? It was something along those lines) that I took interest in her. Those her abilities seemed like normal healing powers to the untrained eye, I knew it was something more and I smirked. I had my someone, now I just needed to wait for the perfect opportunity to snatch her away. It didn't take too long, while her powers are remarkable she doesn't have the heart to kill, making her fighting skills suffer. It was almost too easy to snatch Orihime up. They didn't even suspect it till a few days later.

It was fascinating. The girl, not only had the ability to heal even the fatalist of wounds, but could _**reject **_God's will. It utterly blew my mind, but I had no more time to think about it. Ichigo was here and it was time for him to become mine.

A few hours later and Ichigo was brought before me while I was drinking tea in the meeting room. I was quite impressed with how far he had gotten. Not only had he battled Grimmjow and won, but Nnoitra and Zommari as well before being taken down by Ulquiorra and brought before me in chains. I had to admit, I had an excellent view of his tanned skin. His Bankai jacket had been shredded, leaving only a sleeve covering his left arm and his hakama, even Zangetsu was gone.

His body was covered in blood, cuts and dirt, but when he looked up at me from his place kneeling by my feet, the fire in his eyes made my body throb in want. I dismissed Ulquiorra and the servants with a wave of my hand and they all left me alone with Ichigo, except Ulquiorra, who simply faded into the shadows and waited.

"My, my, how lovely it is to see you, Kurosaki-kun." I purred as I uncrossed my legs, lifted my head from where it was resting on my fist leaning on the arm of my throne and stood up.

I could tell he was uncomfortable kneeling at my feet, but I paid it no mind. He would soon get used to it.

"You know, Kurosaki-kun, it's rude to barge into someone's home uninvited." I said circling him, my hands behind my back as I looked over every inch of his skin.

It was not as scarred as I thought it would be and that pleased me. I wondered how soft it was or how sensitive it would be when I took him to my bed. Would he mewl like a kitten or yelp like a puppy? Would he scream my name to the Heavens or whisper it on the winds? I had to hold back a shiver. Either way, he would be mine.

"Yeah, well it's also rude to manipulate people into doing what you wish, but I guess some people are just born rude." Ichigo snapped back, his eyes burning amber.

I had always noticed people's eyes. Depending on their moods is how their eyes would change shades, but with Ichigo, his eyes changed colors. If he was angry or embarrassed, they were amber. If he was sad or hurt, they were black. It he was happy or calm, they were a gentle brown. It never failed to draw my attention. I smirked at his accusations.

"Indeed I did. What a sweet girl, all I had to do was threaten the lives of her friends, including you." I said and his eyes burned brighter.

"Bastard!" he hissed and I could feel his Hollow coming to the surface.

Oh no, I couldn't let that happen, so I stopped behind him, having never stopped circling him as we talked and grabbed his right arm with my left, helped him to his feet and sat him beside me at the head of the table, before sitting myself back down. Getting myself comfortable, I looked at him and smirked at his worried, but defiant expression.

"You know, Kurosaki-kun. I have you friends locked up in my cells just downstairs. If I wanted to, I could kill them and force you to watch." I said calmly and he stiffened, his eyes going wide.

I could see the possibilities going through his mind. I knew the boy wasn't the stupid warrior everyone thought he was. He knew the consequences for his actions and if it meant saving a friend, he'd do it in a heart beat. That was what I was hoping for. I slowly picked up my tea and sipped it. It was luke-warm now, but I ignored that for his face. He had bowed his head and was knowing looking at the table. He knew there was no way out now.

"But, I don't want to do that, Kurosaki-kun. Much too messy and I am far too busy, so I'll make you a deal." I said smirking wider as he looked up at me through his hair.

His eyes were defeated (for now anyway), but curious. I simply and calmly snapped my fingers and the chains were gone, leaving Ichigo free to use his hands. He placed them on his lap, fist clenched. He was trying not to deck me, I could tell.

"What kind of…deal?" he asked hesitantly and I knew at that moment, I had won.

"It's simple really. You stay here and promise not to try an escape or look for your sword and your friends, everyone including Inoue-san, goes home, safe and sound." I said as I placed my tea back down.

His head snapped up and his eyes burned with rage. I frowned when I realized he wasn't as defeated as I believed.

"Never!" he hissed as his shot to his feet, making the chair fall over.

I was going to have to punish him for that. He had the nerve to raise his voice to me. I closed my eyes and sighed. I had so much work to do…or maybe…I didn't. I opened my eyes and smirked. He looked at me, confusion and slight fear on his face, but his eyes were still burning. I stood up slowly, watching as he backed away from me, like I was some sort of…predator. I grinned at that thought.

"_Not too far off." _I thought as I backed him into the wall and placed one hand beside his head, leaning down to look him in the eye.

"You know, Kurosaki-kun. I just had a brilliant idea. I don't have to make deals with you. I can just…_take _what I want." I purred and he froze, his eyes going wide with fear.

I smirked as I reached for my zanpukato. His eyes darted to my hand and he reacted. He ducked under my arm and backed away, keeping me in his sights as he looked quickly for an escape route. I sighed as I turned to him, one hand on Kyōka Suigetsu and the other hang at my side.

"Ulquiorra." I said calmly and the Cuarto stepped out right behind Ichigo, grabbed his arms and forced him to his kneels.

I watched as Ichigo struggled and cursed Ulquiorra out, trying desperately to escape as I approached, but it was too late. Kyōka Suigetsu was out and it's illusion had already began. Ichigo struggles increased in desperation. He shook his head back and forth, his orange hair swishing around his head like a halo. I watched has he fought against my hypnosis, intrigued.

He had fought longer than anyone I had ever met, but soon he went limp in Ulquiorra's arms, head hanging. I bent down to his level and lifted his chin with my hand. His face was blank, his eyes half mast and glazed over. He looked so young without his ever present scowl and he was all mine. I chuckled as the boy's eyes began to droop before he passed out.

I stood up and looked at Ulquiorra, who was patiently waiting for my orders. I slowly turned and placed Kyōka Suigetsu back in it's sheath. I walked over and sat in my chair, crossing my legs as I looked at Ulquiorra.

"Take him to my room. The illusion is slowly destroying his memories as we speak and I want him to be comfortable when he awakes. Treat him gently now." I ordered and he bowed before laying Ichigo down so he could turn him over and carry him bridal style.

I watched as Ulquiorra carried Ichigo out of the room before I snapped my fingers and Gin walked into the room from the door Ulquiorra just left from, obviously he had been eavesdropping. He was smiling, like usual, though he did seem a little tense.

"Gin, I have some…prisoners I want you to entertain until I call you. No you can't kill them, but you can punish them." I said and his body relaxed, obviously thinking he was getting off Scott-free as he turned and went to leave.

"Oh and Gin? Don't eavesdrop on me again." I said and his grin faltered for a second as he gave a jerky nod over his shoulder before leaving.

I sat there for a few minutes longer, my mind going over everything that had happened and I grinned. All according to plan.

---666---

A few hours later, I entered my bedroom and looked around. Everything was in place. My king sized bed with blue and white sheets, my white carpeted floor, black walls, glass coffee table, white loveseat and my Ichigo curled up on my bed. I grinned as I crossed the room after closing the door and stepped up to his side. He was laying facing me, curled up with his arms wrapped around himself and his knees pulled into his stomach.

I also noticed the change in clothes and the smell of daisies. Apparently one of the Arrancar maids had given him a bath before changing him. I was most pleased. He was dress in a white with black trim vest, baggy hakama pants and a single black ribbon around his neck. I traced the collar with my fingertips and smirked when I realized there was no way to get it off.

The pressure of my fingers must have woken him because he began to stir and I waited in amusement as his eyes opened and settled on me. There was no fear in those eyes, no hatred. Only love and curiosity. I grinned, it had worked.

---666---

Ichigo POV

I was floating. The world around me was black, but not cold. Quite warm and comforting actually. I felt so calm and at peace. I didn't know where I was, but that didn't matter.

I looked around, it felt like I was underwater, but I could breath…how strange. It was then I felt something waking me. It felt familiar, but I couldn't remember…who was it? Slowly I pulled myself out of the water and opened my eyes. My own amber brown met calm chocolate brown and I relaxed.

After all, it was only Master and Master would never hurt me.

--666---

Aizen's POV

I smirked as Ichigo sat up and looked at me, his eyes wide with innocence and love only meant for me. I smiled down at him and reached up to pet his soft, orange locks. He giggled and closed his eyes, leaning to my touch with a purr of happiness. He had his legs spread slightly as he sat on his butt on my bed as he leaned forward on his hands.

"How was your nap, Ichigo?" I asked as he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Very good. Thank you, Master." he whispered and my blood began to heat up.

Master. How I had longed to hear that word come from his lips and now I had it. I felt like Kami-sama already. That's when I noticed he had stopped purring and was looking up at me in confusion.

"Master? Why can't I remember what happened?" he asked slightly worried.

I simply smiled and he relaxed, his heart trusted me. Even if it shouldn't.

"You were attacked, Ichigo, by some bad people. They attacked you hoping to get to me and was knocked out. Grimmjow saved you and brought you here for safety." I lied easily and his eyes widened in shock.

"That's horrible, Master! I'm so sorry to have made you worry!" he said and I chuckled as I sat down on the bed beside him, still petting his hair softly.

"No need to worry, love. They were captured and are now being tortured by Gin for having even thought of hurting you." I said sweetly and he smiled dreamily at me.

"Thank you, Master." he whispered and I pulled my hand away from his hair to grab one of his hands and held it in my own.

Ichigo looked at me as I leaned forward and kissed him before he moaned and gave into me. I bit and nibbled at his plump lips till he opened his mouth and gave into me. After thoroughly ravishing every delectable inch of his mouth, I pulled away and stood up. He reached out for me, but I narrowed my eyes at him and he froze before pulling his hand back and bowing his head. He was submitting to me and it felt so good.

Slowly I reached up and stripped out of my jacket and kimono. He looked up through his hair, watching me. I looked him over, his open vest not enough to cover his chest from my wondering eye. I smirked as I stood back and crossed my arms.

"Strip." I commanded and he nodded eagerly before removing his jacket.

His hands shook in excitement as he removed his socks, his pants and finally his boxers. By now, he was blushing like a virgin and trying not to cover himself by instinct. I licked my lips and his eyes followed the action, almost hungrily. I smirked wider. He was a teenage boy after all.

"Good, Ichigo. Now spread your legs a bit more…yes that's it." I watched as he shyly showed me his half hard cock and balls.

I could feel the rush of desire flood through me, all my hard earned control was pushing to it's limits. He looked so good. Good enough to eat

"Now, play with yourself, Ichigo." I purred and his blush got deeper before he nodded and reached down to grab his cock and begin to stroke slowly.

I watched as his cock slowly began to drip with pre-come and he began to pant with his head bowed, leaning forward on one hand while the other stroked him. Suddenly he ran his thumb over the head and his back arched, allowing me to see his face. I almost lost it. He cheeks were flushed with pleasure, his eyes half mast with desire, burning with an intensity to rival Hades. A sweat broke out upon his face and body and I found myself uncrossing my arms and stripping out of my pants, my own hard on dripping in need.

Ichigo looked down and moaned at the sight of me, his mind probably going through all of the kinky things we could do. By now, he was too far gone and too obedient to try and stop this.

"That's enough." I said suddenly when I saw him about to come.

I grabbed his wrist and pushed him to lay on his back, me leaning over him, my cock rubbing against his in a way that made him mewl in pleasure. He reached out to me, begging with his body, but I denied him.

"Ah, ah, Ichigo. It's time for Master to play." I purred and he squirmed under me.

I slowly began at his jaw and worked up. Biting, nipping, sucking, claiming. When I got to his ear, I nibbled at it and his moans got a notch louder. I chuckled in his ear before moving back to see his face.

"Hmmmm does Ichigo deserve Master's kisses?" I said moving him back, so I could climb on the bed and kneel over him.

Ichigo began to whimper underneath me as he nodded enthusiastically. I growled in approval before giving him what he deserved. I kissed him softly before biting at his lips and being allowed access to his mouth. His moans and sighs were swallowed by me and I had to grab both of his wrists to keep them from touching me. I pulled away and looked at him.

"No, no, Ichigo. You don't have permission to touch yet." I said before letting go and grabbing both wrists with one hand while the other explored his chest and nipples.

I continued to make love to his mouth as his body arched up against mine when I pinched one nipple. I pulled away and chuckled. He was so easy to control now, but I was sticking to my plan. I moved back and released his wrists. He immediately sat up and reached for me, but I shook my head.

"No, Ichigo. Not yet." I said and he froze, confused and panting, but obeying.

I could tell his body was aching and he needed some form of release, so I moved away until I was leaning against the back board of the bed. He sat with his leg on either side of his waist, hands planted in between them, watching me with those lust filled eyes. I simply folded my hands.

"Ichigo, you need to prepare yourself for me." I said and his eyes widened in surprise, but nodded all the same, letting out a little moan while doing so.

"Suck on three of your fingers…yes that's it. Get them nice and wet, Ichigo." I said as he shyly stuck three fingers in his mouth and wetted them.

He watched me under drooping eyelids as he sucked playfully on his fingers. I smirked as he moaned "Master" around them.

"Now place one at your entrance…" I instructed and he nodded as he pulled them out and moved his legs, so I could see exactly what he was doing.

He was leaning back one his one hand while the other drove in between his creamy thighs and rubbed lightly against his rosette. I almost drooled when he finally pushed it in, wincing as he did so, before stilling. He waited a moment before looking back at me.

"M-Master? I-It feels weird." he whispered and I smiled gently at him, reassuring him.

"Move it around, Ichigo. I promise it will feel good soon." I said as I began to stroke myself, watching him wince as he began to move it in and out, rubbing it all around until…

"N-N-NGH! Ah! Ah, ah, ah AH! M-MASTER!" he cried out when he found that oh so perfect spot inside of him and I had to squeeze my base to keep myself from coming on his pleasure alone.

I watched, intrigued, as he added another finger soon after, wincing a little before he hit that spot again. By now, he was covered in sweat, his body flushed and needy. I growled when he added the third finger, only to cry out in pain.

"M-Master! I-It hurts! Please! Let me take it out" Ichigo cried out to me and I sighed.

"No, Ichigo. Let me help." I said.

I leaned forward and pulled him towards me, turning him so that his back was against my chest. I grabbed his hand and forced him to move the fingers, whispering sweet nothings into his ear till he was moaning and mewling again, nuzzling against my chest and neck in pleasure. I let him go for a second before pulling them out and turning him around, forcing his head down so that he was eye level with my cock.

"Ichigo, you have to get Master nice and wet for you, so that it doesn't hurt." I cooed to him and he nodded, eyeing me in lust.

I kept my hand in his hair as he leaned forward and gave my length little kitty like licks, gently cleaning it of all fluids before taking the head into his sweet, innocent mouth. I hissed, trying to stop myself from forcing the boy down on my cock. I had been gentle with him so far to make sure he enjoyed sex. Slowly he began to bob his head, taking a little more in each time till his nose was buried in my brown curls at the base. For while he just sucking and licking at the vein and head until he tried to swallow the extra saliva in his mouth and swallowed the head, forcing me to thrust forward.

"Kami-sama!" I cursed as the boy pulled away, coughing and crying.

"M-M-Master!" he chocked out as I panted, but whipped his tears away.

I gently took him into my arms before making him straddle me, my dripping cock nestled in between his creamy cheeks. He squealed when the tip brushed against his hole before clinging to me. I kissed his temple before thrusting in. He screamed in pain as I cried out in pleasure. Kami-sama, he felt so good.

Nice, warm and tight around me, much better than any of my fantasies. Slowly I came back down to Hueco Mundo when he buried his face in my shoulder and sobbed softly. I cooed to him, stilling as I rubbed his back.

"M-Master!! I-It hurts so b-bad!" he cried softly and I sighed.

"Ichigo, it's ok. I promise it will feel better soon." I said as I slowly began to move in and out.

At first, he was so stiff and his erection was wilting, but then I slammed full force into him and he screamed out his pleasure. His erection sprang back as he began to ride me, taking me into his silky depths. It was only then did I lose control. Soon we were both lost the heat. We smashed our lips together, hungrily. Scratching, clawing, biting. We had become mindless beasts… and we loved it.

This was no longer just fucking, it was a union of two. We became one for that very short piece of time. We all saw was each other, all we tasted was each other and all we knew was each other. Soon the pleasure was too much for my little Ichigo and he came with a shriek of "Master!" I lasted longer, forcing another orgasm out of his exhausted body before finally claiming him as mine, filling his channel with my seed and biting his neck, right where is neck and collar joined.

We collapsed after that, me laying on top of him, stated and relaxed. I slowly looked over to see Ichigo was barely clinging to reality. I chuckled as I removed myself from within his silky depths and he moaned out in annoyance. I reached over and cleaned his stomach and thighs with his discarded vest before placing him under the covers. I wiped myself off and laid down with him.

Still barely there, he snuggled up against me and my warmth before slipping away. I wrapped my arms around him and smirked. I had my lover and no one was taking him from me. Now the only problem I had left was his friends. As I thought about it a brilliant idea appeared in my mind and I smirked as I buried my face in his hair. It was almost too evil. That didn't stop me.

---666---

The next day, I got up and awoke Ichigo before we showered (together, of course), dressed and left the room, heading for the dungeon with Ichigo at my side. I approached the door and looked at Ichigo.

"Wait here for a second. I wish to talk with these intruders first." I said and he smiled before kneeling down against the wall.

"Hai, Master." was his reply and I smirked as I opened the door and walked down the stairs.

Gin was already there, taunting them from the other side of the bars. I walked over to him and he turned to me, bowed and moved away, content on watching for now. I looked inside the cell. Each other Ichigo's friend were hanging, chained up, on the opposite wall. All except Orihime, who sat chained to a chair beside Rukia on the left side. They all looked worse for wear, but the second they saw me, the flames of hatred filled their eyes.

"Where's Ichigo, you sick bastard?!" Abarai Renji screamed at me, pulling at his chains. Orihime didn't look me in the eye, but I saw a trace of fear, while Rukia and Ishida glared and Chad just seemed to look at me. Smart boy.

"I don't think you need to know anything about his whereabouts, Abarai-san." I said calmly and he growled at me.

"If you touch one hair on his head, I'll…!" Renji started, but Orihime interrupted.

"You killed him, didn't you?!" she screamed, tears in her eyes.

All of them tensed, looking at me with fear I would agree, but I simply chuckled.

"Why in the world would I do such an idiotic thing? Unlike Soul Society, I like to keep the strongest alive instead of killing them off." I said calmly and they relaxed just a bit, until the Quincy spoke up.

"He will never fight for you. Kurosaki is too loyal for that." he said glaring and I smiled.

"Yes, yes he was, but not anymore. He is only loyal to me now." I said and they all let out a roar of rage.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, YOU SICK FUCK?!" Renji yelled and my smile faded as I unleashed my reiatsu and they all froze, chocking on my power before I let it up.

"I don't have to explain anything, but since you are his _friends, _I'll let you see him." I said and with that, I walked away and back upstairs.

Ichigo was still kneeling where I had left him and he smiled when he saw me, love shining in his eyes. I held out my hand and he grabbed it before standing up and following me back downstairs. As we approached, I could hear Gin taunting them again.

"Ichigo-kun is no longer ya friend. He's Aizen-sama's now." Gin said, only to be cursed out by Renji.

Slowly we walked into view and his friend's eyes widened when they saw how Ichigo was dressed and how he was acting. He wore a soft smile on his face, his eyes glowing in the scarcely lit dungeon as he looked them over and cocked his head to the side. I could see Rukia suck in a breath at the collar around his neck and the love biting that lay across his chest. The claim mark was barely visible. I moved behind him, releasing his hand and wrapping my arms around his waist, drawing a sigh of comfort from him.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime whispered in fear and he looked at her, his head still cocked to the side.

"Hai? Who are you?" Ichigo asked as sweetly and I watched as the words sunk in and all Hell broke lose.

Orihime let out a soft cry and began to sob, Rukia and Renji began screaming at us, Ishida had passed out and Chad was in shock. Gin snickered behind me, but Ichigo was my top priority. The second they had started yelling, he shrunk back and was now whimpering in fear. I turned him around and pulled him into my chest, where he cling to my jacket and began to tremble. I smirked over Ichigo's head as I began to lead him away, leaving the chaos and Gin's laughter behind as I shut the door.

Ichigo was mine, now and forever.

_The End_

---666---

Ok sorry for the long wait. I just couldn't stop myself from writing this. Review? Ja ne.


End file.
